Until We Meet Again
by thegirlformerlyknownasB
Summary: In the 40s, the Smythe's were a wealthy and prominent family. They had status, riches, and anything else for which they could hope. Sebastian Smythe was also having an affair with the housekeeper's son. Now, over 50 years later, Kurt Hummel is finding his way back to the Smythe family.
1. Chapter 1

**I discovered the Kurtbastian ship on Tumblr and I have falled in love! So I decided to try my hand at it with this little two part fic inspired by the movie The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel for the Elderly and Beautiful. **

**Enjoy! :) Hopefully I haven't ruined Kurtbastian forever. Let me know one way or the other.**

**I don't own Glee. **

* * *

Until We Meet Again

Part 1

* * *

Kurt, at the age of 72, decided to leave his apartment in New York and return to his childhood home in Ohio. Why? Some thought he wanted to settle down somewhere calm before death reached him. Others thought he would want to return to where his father and mother were laid to rest, and other sentimentalities were held. Kurt certainly had an important reason for his abrupt life upheaval, but not a single person could guess his motivation…

_"We'll move to New York together! We'll be free!" Kurt suggested. His young face burst into a grin as he held his lover's hands. "We'll no longer have the prejudices of Ohio or your family to overcome. We can be together, Sebastian. Think about it. New York doesn't care about homosexuals the way most do." _

_"Kurt, I have my obligations to think about. I have to stay here and run the family business." Sebastian responded solemnly. Kurt raised a single eyebrow skeptically._

_"You've never let obligations stop you before." Their eyes met in a heated stare; they each searched for something within the eyes of the other. Reassurance, stability, love. _

_"Okay." Sebastian acceded softly with a grin. "We'll go." Kurt squealed in delight and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's shoulders._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too." And they kissed. Little did they know they were being watched. _

When Kurt arrived in the Cleveland airport, he realized he had no clue where he was staying. He and his father had lived in a side house on the Smythe's property. Kurt's father was dead, and he had no other friends he could stay with, no connection to Ohio besides the phantom touch of a past lover.

Kurt sat on the bench of the airport terminal and looked out at the plane he had just left. He asked himself why he came, what he thought he could accomplish by going back.

"Hiya, Mister!" A youngster giggled as he ran to sit next to Kurt. He smiled up at the old man, kicking his legs back and forth in the air. Kurt looked at the boy strangely.

"Hello. How are you, young man?"

"I'm super duper awesome! How are you, Mister?" The boy grinned, gesticulating on every word. Kurt smiled fondly and looked out the terminal window once more as though searching for the answer.

"I'm a little lost…" he replied slowly, deep in thought. "But I'm fine." Kurt then turned to the little boy, once again engaged in their conversation. "What's your name, kid?"

"Blaine!" He cheered, waving his arms about.

"Where are your parents?" The boy's face fell and he bit his lip.

"I-I don't know! My big brother, Coop, is coming home from Yew Nork and we were waiting for him together and now we're not…" Blaine stopped kicking his legs, and looked up at Kurt sadly. "Mister, will… will you help me find my family?"

_"Family is the most important aspect of my life, Kurt. And you are my family. Always remember that."_

_"I will." And they exchanged 'I love you's before falling asleep in each other's arms under the stars._

Kurt shook his head, chasing the memory away. "Of course, kiddo." He stood up slowly, inwardly cursing his old body. He began to hobble in the direction of airport security when Blaine grabbed his hand. Kurt smiled down at the boy as the kid jammed the thumb of his other hand into his mouth.

The two of them finally reached the security office after some mild confusion and a stop to get Blaine a lollipop. Kurt slowly approached one of the guards sitting at the desk and cleared his throat. The man lifted his head up and gave Kurt a suspicious look.

"What do you need?" he asked roughly.

Kurt motioned towards Blaine and said, "I found this boy named Blaine around terminal 5. He's not mine. He's looking for his parents." The guard glanced at Blaine and started typing at the computer in front of him.

"What's your full name, boy?" Blaine hid behind Kurt's leg, scared by the man's abrasive tone and face. Kurt smiled down at the boy and set a comforting hand on his head.

"Blaine, the nice man needs to know your last name." Blaine took the lollipop out of his mouth, trailing a bit of spit with it, and mumbled his last name quietly. "You'll have to speak up a bit, sweetheart."

"I'm Blaine Smythe."

_"One day I want to be Kurt Hummel-Smythe," Kurt whispered into Sebastian's skin as they basked in the afterglow of making love. Their bare skin pressed together under a thin sheet in the privacy of Sebastian's bedroom while no one else was home. They had hours to spend doing nothing, or everything, together._

_"And I'll be Sebastian Hummel-Smythe as well, I suppose?" Sebastian enquired somewhat indulgently._

_"Of course." Kurt smiled and nuzzled Sebastian affectionately. He longed for the day in the future when such a thing could actually happen. He longed for a future when two men in love was socially acceptable period._

"What's your birth date?" The guard asked gruffly. Before Kurt could ask Blaine when his birthday was, a shrill female voice came screeching down the corridor accompanied by the sound of tapping heels.

"BLAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNNE! BLLLLLAAAIIINNNNNEE!" A tall, slim, brunette woman flew into the doorway, and almost ran into Kurt. She turned frantically to the man sitting at the desk.

"Have you seen my son? His name is Blaine Smythe. He is about this tall," she gestured at about waist height, "has curly black hair, and has an incessant need to stick his thumb in his mouth."

"Mommy!" Blaine yelled from behind Kurt at the sight of his mother. He ran over to her on his short legs and grabbed one of hers, yanking on it to get her attention. "Mommy!"

"Oh, baby! I've missed you! Where did you run off to, munchkin?" She asked. She lifted him into her arms and nuzzled him. Blaine giggled and pointed toward Kurt.

"This nice Mister over here boughted me a lollipop and founded you!" He smiled adorably at his mom. "You should say thank you." His mother laughed and nodded her head in agreement. She took a few steps in Kurt's direction and took one hand from Blaine's back to shake Kurt's hand.

"Hello. I'm Samantha Smythe. Thank you so much for finding my son. I was so worried." Kurt studied the woman's face, and tried to convince himself any similarities between her and... were just coincidences. Kurt coughed slightly.

"Kurt Hummel." They woman's face fell momentarily before a big smiled was plastered on it once again.

"My old house keeper's son's name was Kurt Hummel. I never met him, though. I just heard stories." And there it was. The proof Kurt needed to know Samantha was a descendant of… Sebastian. "Burt Hummel was his name. Have you heard of him?" She asked. Kurt nodded solemnly. "Oh, so you were related."

"My dad." The two adults remained silent as Blaine started to sing a made up song about how much he liked lollipops. The guard at the desk looked up to them, irritated, and asked them forcefully to leave.

"Kurt, why don't you come with me? I have someone whom I think would like to see you…" Samantha suggested. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, a feeling of dread and anticipation consuming him.

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

_"Sebastian, you're my home. If I didn't have you, I'd have nothing. You are my everything. I'll stay with you forever, for I have nowhere else to go." Kurt kissed the other boy sweetly and slowly._

_"I love you, Kurt."_

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's Part II. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Glee, or Kurt, Sebastian, Cooper or Blaine. Or the movie I loosely based this off of.**

* * *

"This is our home!" Samantha Smythe gestured grandly at the huge mansion in front of her. Kurt took a few slow steps forward as he digested the property; so many things had changed, and yet, it was the exact same place at which he grew up, fell in love, and left behind.

"Do you still have the worker's quarters in the around back?" Kurt enquired. Samantha laughed lightly.

"We turned that old thing into a guest house when we put a pool in the backyard. We have a tree house behind it for Cooper, when he was younger, and now for Blaine." Kurt nodded solemnly.

"What did you do with my father's things?" Cooper and Blaine had started to enter the house, so Samantha began to head in that direction as well. She paused when Kurt asked his question, however.

"We sold most of it, because it was of no use. He kept many broken objects, and seemingly random things. But we still have a wardrobe, a necklace of your mothers, a few of his shirts, and a wooden box with a lock and key for you. If you ever were to come back. Which you have…" She gave Kurt a slight smile and opened the door. "Won't you come in?"

_"Get out!" Mr. Smythe screamed. Tears streamed down Kurt's face. "I will not have homosexuality in my own house! Men do not lay with men!" The elder man's face grew a violent shade of red, and veins bulged out of his forehead and neck. Sebastian stood with his hands grasped tightly together in front of him and his head bowed down submissively. Kurt looked questioningly at him._

_"Sebastian?" His voice broke._

_"Don't talk to him you fucking queer!" And Kurt was slapped in the face. He fell to the ground, and when he tried to get up he was pushed back down. "You listen up, you little shit. You'd better get out of my house before I kill you."_

_Kurt gasped. He looked, panicked, between the threatening father and immobile son, and ran._

Kurt looked at the doorway into the building. He nodded silently and entered. The house immediately entered into a big open space. A grand staircase was situated on the far left and entrances to other rooms and hallways lined the rest of the space. There were no walls, simply open doorways to other rooms. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, sparkling almost blindingly.

Blaine came running in from one of the doorways seeming to lead to the kitchen. "Mommy! Mommy!" He squealed and giggled.

"Yes baby?" Samantha smiled and picked Blaine up into her arms. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to rant incoherently and excitedly. "Sweetheart, I can't understand you." She chuckled at her son's antics. "Cooper! Where are you?" She yelled, trying to locate her eldest son. Kurt stood a few feet away, watching the beautiful mother interact with her child. He felt so disconnected. He always felt that way.

"I'm with grandpa!" A voice echoed back from somewhere within the great building. Samantha sent a blinding grin towards Kurt and set Blaine back on the floor.

"Come with me."

_"We cannot do this." Sebastian whispered seriously. Kurt giggled._

_"That is what you have said about everything." Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly. "It's okay." Kurt reassured Sebastian. He rubbed the other boy's arm gently. "Puck told me how two men make love. It's going to be absolutely fine." Sebastian looked him deeply in the eyes._

_"That is very reassuring." He replied sarcastically. "How does Puck even know? He's a servant."_

_"He learned it while he was in California." Kurt shrugged, allowing the servant comment to slide. Between heated kisses their conversation continued. "We could run away to California." Sebastian simply grunted in response. "Or New York, as I have suggested before." He received another grunt. Sebastian began to suck on his neck, and travel his lips down. Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "I'm going to New York." He was adamant. "Please, come with me." And he said it once again when they were as connected as two people can be, and on the brink of ecstasy._

Samantha and Kurt walked around many corners and corridors and hallways and through doorways and gateways and passageways until they reached the innermost secluded room of the Smythe mansion. Kurt had never been in the room. He had barely ever been in the actual house; the only reason he had been was because of his affair with the Smythe son. Samantha knocked on the door, breaking Kurt out of his memories.

"Dad? Cooper?"

"We're in here!" Cooper's voice replied.

"Is it okay if I bring someone in to visit you, dad?" Samantha asked through the door excitedly. She received a grunt in reply, so she opened the door. "Dad, this is Kurt Hummel." Kurt didn't pay any attention to the room at all, but rather to the elderly man sitting on the bed next to Cooper.

"Sebastian?" Kurt's voice came out breathlessly.

"Kurt." Sebastian's did as well. Sebastian stood up, and the two elderly men began to walk toward each other. Indescribable feelings overwhelmed them both, and memories clogged their minds. But they felt peace in the hug they shared in that moment.

"You came back for me…" Sebastian said, completely in awe. He had so many questions, but that was his most prevalent thought. Kurt pulled away slightly from their embrace.

"I love you." He said softly, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"I love you, too." Sebastian replied joyfully. "I never stopped. Even when I married my wife, even when I had my kids, even when my wife died, it was always you, Kurt. It was always you."

Samantha looked at her beautiful children and then over at her father, whom she had never seen so happy. "Kids, I think it's time for us to give these two some privacy, okay?" They nodded their heads.

"Hey dad?" She interrupted. "We're going to go out for dinner. You two can reconnect. Okay? I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Sebastian replied to his daughter. His grandchildren also sent their love to him before they left.

"We have so much to talk about!" Kurt giggled.

"Indeed, we do." Sebastian smiled.

Before they realized, it was dark outside, and both Kurt and Sebastian were very tired. They smiled softly at each other, and curled up together in the huge bed.

"I love you, Kurt." Sebastian whispered.

"I love you, Sebastian." Kurt whispered back.

When Samantha went to check on her father the next morning, she found Kurt and Sebastian wrapped around each other. Both had peaceful expressions on their faces, and both had passed on.


End file.
